A rifle that can be taken apart so that its length is reduced by about half is easier to travel with, store, and pack. There are at least two types of takedown rifles: “incidental” takedowns and “intentional” takedowns. In the case of incidental takedowns, the fact that these rifles can be taken down and conveniently cased is quite incidental—accidental even—to the intent of their original design. Examples of incidental takedowns can include break-action, double-barreled rifles. Their design intent was to provide simple and reliable operation. The fact that their barrels are easily removed from the action is an incidental feature of the firearm. Also included in this category are more modern concepts such as the Blaser rifle, which in addition to being a novel bolt-action variation features a relatively fast and simple barrel-removal and caliber-switching arrangement. By loosening a couple of screws, the barrel can be separated from the action and stock and the two separated units can be packed and carried with relative convenience. This “takedown” capability, however, is merely incidental to the Blaser's original barrel-switch concept.
In the case of “intentional” takedowns, these firearms are expressly designed so they could be quickly taken apart for compact carry or modified from a traditional design for takedown convenience. Intentional takedowns can include lever rifles that were originally designed as rigid, full-length models but were subsequently redesigned so that the barrel, tube magazine and forearm could be quickly removed from the receiver as well as more modern firearm models, as will be described in greater detail below.
The way these rifles come apart is usually with the threaded breech of the barrel being screwed out of and into the matching receiver and locked in place by a latch or other mechanism. Some models feature an interrupted thread arrangement, which allows the barrel to be quickly inserted into the receiver, given a half twist and locked in place. Typically, these lever-action takedowns are fitted and aligned and have mechanisms for locking the barrel securely in place.
In recent years, the preference is for bolt-action rifles in increasingly powerful calibers. This has complicated the takedown issue in several ways. A bolt-action takedown rifle can be of a simple barrel-unscrewing design, and many of them are. In fact, during WWII the Japanese made just such a takedown modification to their Arisaka Type 99 bolt rifle for use by their paratroopers. Some firearm manufacturers have replaced the traditional threaded barrel attachment with a non-threaded sleeve-like fit, in which the shank of the barrel slips into a tightly dimensioned hole in the front of the receiver. Takedown tools have been developed which facilitate disassembly of a rifle. Exemplary takedown tools include the Gunsmither Takedown Tool, the Kimber Takedown Tool, the PinnPrecision AR-15 pivot and the takedown pin pusher tool.
However, basic problems continue to plague these takedown tools. In practice, carrying a separate takedown assist tool in the field can present numerous challenges such as fumbling around while trying to pop the take down or pivot pin out. In operation, conventional takedown tools are often cumbersome to negotiate while carrying a rifle and are nearly impossible to implement one handed. Moreover, certain prior art takedown devices are tight and difficult to disengage, forcing the user to exert additional force disengage the pin, risking injury to the user and/or firearm.
There remains a need for takedown assist tools which allow for the quick release of the takedown bolts while providing ease of access to the user and minimizing damage to the firearm.